


Unnecessary Efforts

by Canis_Minor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Don't underestimate Thor, Explicit Sexual Content, Loki has an interesting plan, M/M, Mischief, Oral Sex, Pre-Thor (2011), Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canis_Minor/pseuds/Canis_Minor
Summary: "Did you really think I wouldn't deduce your little plan? Oh, you're such a naughty witch, Loki," Thor smirked, his eyes boring into his brother's.





	Unnecessary Efforts

 

 

"I have the feeling that I‘ve already seen you before," Thor murmured, letting a strand of the woman‘s long black hair slide through his hand. Twirling it around two of his fingers, he gave it a short sharp jerk, eliciting a moan from the woman underneath him.

 

"I... I don’t think that this is possible," the woman muttered as a belated reply, her eyelids fluttering closed when Thor lightly brushed his fingertips over her naked breasts, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind.

 

"You really don‘t consider this possible?" the God of Thunder asked, his fingers impassively continuing their journey down his bed-partners body, feeling the fluttering pulse under the pale and flawless skin.

 

 

 

The evening had started like many others before with Thor and his friends sitting together, drinking and laughing about stories of their experiences. They had been surrounded by other Asgardians, not few of the women and men casting an eye on the blonde God. But Thor hadn‘t paid attention to any of them. He hadn‘t paid attention to their exaggerated giggles and sighs, to their gazes that never seemed to leave him.

 

When he‘d let his eyes wander over the room, they‘d suddenly came to a halt on a figure that looked so familiar yet so unknown. A woman with long black hair had stood on the other end of the tavern, the golden ornaments on her dark blue dress glistening dimly in the light of the countless candles.

 

At first the woman’s head had been bowed, her eyes seemingly resting on her folded hands, but when their gazes had suddenly met, Thor had felt a shiver running down his spine. Something had been in those intense blue eyes that had made him fade out anything else. The voices around him had seemed to fall silent, the faces of the women and men turning into blurry patches.

 

Getting up from the wooden bench, his legs had felt as if he‘d no longer had control over them. As if they‘d carried him to the woman on the other end of the room on their own accord.

 

"Thor Odinson," she had said, her voice sounding soft and smooth like velvet.

"I‘ve waited for this for quite a while," she‘d continued, her eyes being bored into Thor‘s during the whole time.

 

"Waited for what?"

 

"You could show me for _what exactly_ I‘ve waited," the woman had sighed instead, tilting her head to expose the pale, delectable skin of her throat.

 

"Then come with me to my room," the blonde had breathed in response, closing his hand around her wrist. Her gaze had dropped again, taking in the sight of his warm and golden skin on hers and just when their eye contact had been interrupted for split seconds, Thor had realised something...

 

 

 

"Actually I think that it‘s very likely that we‘ve know each other before," Thor whispered and placed one hand on the curve of the woman’s arse, teasingly digging his fingernails into the soft flesh.

"I think we‘ve known each other for several years actually... Haven‘t we, brother?" he eventually asked, roughly slapping his palm on the woman‘s backside.

"Did you really think I wouldn’t deduce your plan? Oh, you‘re such a naughty little witch, Loki," Thor smirked, studying his brother’s reactions with undeniable amusement.

 

"But you can’t deny that it was creative," Loki replied, his body turning back to his normal male form within the blink of an eye.

 

"It was. Although you’re effort was completely unnecessary. Didn’t you realise that I wasn’t interested in any of those women and men there? Didn’t you realise that the only person who caught my attention was you, regardless of your form? And despite all that you did cast a spell on me," Thor murmured, brushing a strand of Loki‘s now shortened hair out of his face.

 

"But how... how do you know this?" Loki asked, shifting his legs that were still trapped underneath Thor, who was kneeling on top of him, being naked as well.

 

"Oh you‘re slipping, brother mine. At least when it comes to me," the blonde replied and closed his hand around Loki’s neck, crushing their lips together in a demanding kiss.

 

"Do you still want me to show you for what you’ve waited for so long?" Thor panted into his brother’s mouth, passionately circling his tongue around Loki’s, not yet willing to break their kiss.

 

"Yes, Thor. Yes…" Loki could only gasp in response, his hips giving an involuntary jerk when his older sibling roughly bit down on his lower lip, teasingly trapping it between his teeth.

 

"Although I’m not sure whether you really deserve it," Thor whispered, his fingertips lightly ghosting over Loki’s body. Over his chest and further down over his stomach, following the thin trail of dark hair that lead down to his half-hard cock.

 

"But how could I deny you something?" Thor smirked before he eventually shifted on the mattress so that he could kneel in the gap between Loki’s legs. Throwing one last teasing look into his brother’s direction, he leaned forwards and licked a long stipe over the length of Loki’s cock, trailing the tip of his tongue over the soft and velvety flesh.

 

An immediate shudder ran through Loki’s body when Thor’s hot breath brushed over the skin of his cock and the rhythm of his own breathing suddenly seemed to jolt when his erection was suddenly completely enveloped by the tightness of his brother's mouth. He could only groan in agony at the feeling of Thor’s tongue caressing the underside of his cock, at the feeling of his balls being fondled by his rough and strong fingers.

 

Loki’s hands found their way into Thor’s hair almost on their own, roughly pulling on the blonde strands, desperately trying to keep himself from pushing even further into the heat his brother’s mouth.

 

Feeling that Loki already was on the verge of coming, his cock copiously leaking into his mouth, Thor released the younger’s cock with an almost obscene sound. He wiped his hand over his lips, gathering the mixture of precome and saliva that had ran down his chin before he sucked it off his fingers like he wouldn't want to waste even one single drop.

 

"Now I want you to cast a spell," Thor murmured, his eyes lingering on Loki‘s flushed cock for a few more seconds before they eventually met with his brother‘s, his blown wide pupils almost seeming to swallow him up.

 

Barely managing a nod, Loki spread his legs even further apart, presenting his parted arsecheeks to his brother, the wrinkled hole between them already glistening slick and prepared. Prepared for Thor.

 

"That‘s a useful way of using your powers," the blonde smirked, circling two fingers around his brother’s entrance a few times before he thrust them inside with one swift motion.

"So willing… So _needy_ ," he whispered and spread his fingers, pulling them out and pushing three instead of two back into Loki’s body, feeling his sphincter clenching around them, constantly widening his hole. With every little trust he tried to shift the angle in a way that would eventually brush his fingertips over Loki’s prostate, sending sparks of pleasure on their journey through his veins.

 

"More, Thor," Loki panted, “I’m ready, please,” he groaned, scraping his nails over the silken sheets, his loosened hole opening and closing around his brother’s fingers.

"I… Please… I want you inside me now," he muttered, his words subsiding into a low moan when his brother brushed his fingertips over his prostate again.

 

"Oh Loki, always wanting something…" Thor sighed and pulled his fingers out of his body as swift as he’d buried them inside.

 

"But as I pleaded for it so _nicely_ , I can say that I now want you to finally fuck me," Loki demanded nonchalantly, placing his legs at hip width on the bed, presenting his gaping hole to his brother.

 

"I can’t disagree with that," the older man murmured, the tip of his rock hard cock lingering right in front of Loki’s loosened entrance and he had to summon up all his strength not to bury it inside it with one deep thrust. He wanted to enjoy this, wanted to let his brother enjoy the feeling of slowly but steadily being filled by his cock.

 

"Then what are you waiting for?" Loki asked and bucked his hips, pushing the tip his sibling's dick into his arse, where it was enveloped by the tight heat of his insides. But it still wasn't enough. It still wasn’t enough for both of them. Loki wanted his brother to move, wanted him to push his dick as far into him as possible, to feel the closeness to him he’d wanted for so long.

 

"Oh Loki," Thor suddenly moaned aloud and lowered his hips, letting the remaining part of his cock slide into his brother’s body, feeling his hole stretch around his twitching erection. Staying still for a few seconds, both brothers tried to bear all the sensations that flooded through them. All the sensations they had never felt together.

 

"Now," Loki eventually groaned again, his voice rough with lust and despair. But this time it was another kind of despair; the raw and primitive need to feel his brother thrusting inside him, to feel him shooting his come deep inside his body – And this time Thor obliged without further hesitation. Unable to wait any longer, he pulled his cock back out of Loki’s body but only to push it in with an unknown force, pressing all the air out of his brother’s lungs in a stuttering gasp.

 

Every thrust, every thrust that Thor initiated, made Loki’s cock rub over his body, smearing drops of milky precome all over his skin, sticking into the light trail of hair over his brother's cock. It was as if little flames tingled through his veins, letting his cock pulse hot and hard between their bodies, searching for friction against Thor’s stomach. A friction that was finally provided, when Thor closed one hand around his brother’s erection and started to stroke it in the same rhythm with his thrusts, soon bringing him even closer to the edge.

 

When Thor flicked his thumb over the head of Loki’s cock, while at the same time constantly pushing his erection impossibly deep inside his arse, the younger man couldn’t suppress another moan. Increasing the speed of his thrusts, Thor finally managed to pull his brother over the edge on which he’d held him for way too long. The muscles of Loki’s hole convulsed around Thor’s cock as soon as his climax rushed through him, almost milking the first drops of come out of it too.

 

Bringing their mouths together for one last bruising kiss, the first thick stripes of come pulsed out of Loki’s cock, covering their skin with sticky patches. His toes curled into the sheets and when his misty eyes met with his brother’s again, it was eventually enough to overwhelm Thor with his own long-craved orgasm. Pumping his semen deep inside Loki’s arse, he slumped down on Loki’s chest, nestling his face into the crook of his neck.

 

"Although things didn’t go according your plan, I think it ended in the way you wanted," Thor panted, tilting his head so that he could look into his brother’s eyes.

 

"Definitely," Loki replied.

"Then I don’t have to make such efforts for the next time," he added, his lips curling into a slightly mischievous smile.

 

"Surely not," Thor agreed, reciprocating his brother’s smirk.

 

 


End file.
